A quarter after one
by soccerputte
Summary: Someone is an acccident and there is somethings that happens around all of them. There is no real good sumamry to this one without giving too much away, just please read and review.


This is just a one shot for me to get back into writing and then to start up some more writing and hopefully some multi chaptered stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners.

Please let me know what you think of this and there is a small chance that there will be one more chapter if you want it to be or a sequel to this, let me know through a review or a PM.

**A quarter after one**

"So, you think that she will call her?"

"I don't think so but we all know that she needs her here." A brunette sighed as she looked over at the boy who had asked the question. "She looks like she is going to break at any second now."

"Should I call her or let Seth call her?"

"I think that it's better if she calls her herself or if Seth calls her." The girl said and looked over at the boy with sad eyes, she had been crying too as had the young man. "Not to offend you or anything but if you called I don't think that she would come."

The young man just sighed and sat down on a hard chair. "I just don't understand how all of this happened."

"No one does." The girl said and sat down on another chair, as they were waiting to hear something more about what had happened.

"I don't really know her, I didn't get the chance too." He said and wrenched his hands, he had no idea what he should be doing, his friend was waiting to hear what was happening with her sister, he had no idea on how this was going to play out or what to do or say to be to any help in this moment.

"I'm going to see if I can find Seth." The girl said as she stood up, she could no longer just sit there and wait for things to happen, if she did she knew that someone would get the best of her and she would get a rage blackout, she could feel how that was slowly starting to grow inside of her.

/

"Have you seen Summer?" A curly haired boy asked as he walked in to the waiting room where the younger man was still sitting.

"No." the younger man answered and as he looked up he could see his brother standing there. "I think that she went to look for you, Seth."

"Thanks, Ryan." Seth said and looked at his brother. "So, I should go looked for her then."

"I think it's better if you wait her." Ryan said without really looking up at the other boy. "She was going to ask you to call Alex."

"Why?" Seth asked, he had no idea why they should be calling the blonde bartender.

"Marissa is going to need her here." Ryan said as he looked up to meet Seth's' eyes.

"So I'm the one that is going to call her." Seth asked a bit skeptical, he didn't like the idea of needing to call his ex and Marissas' ex or current girlfriend or whatever that girl was to the girl. "It's better if she calls Alex herself."

"I don't think she would do that, she won't confess to herself that she needs someone here that isn't either of us three." Ryan said. "I think she needs some that she can take her anger out on and then be there for her when she breaks down."

/

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" A taller girl said as the shorter girl came up next to her. "My sister is laying on an operating table and my parents; well let's just say that they can't be reached."

"I wasn't asking about that, I was asking how you are doing." The girl said as she looked at the girl that now had sat down on the floor and leaning back at the desk of a reception. "Is there anyone that I can call or someone else?"

"Sum, please."

"Coop, I know that this isn't easy for you." Summer said. "I would say that this isn't easy for anyone of us, but I think that you should call someone."

"I said that I didn't want to talk about this." Marissa said and she could feel that the frustration was getting the better of her. "Have you seen my purse, I need it."

"I'll get it if you call someone." Summer said, "And why do you need it?"

"Just give the damned purse." Marissa said, and Summer gave her friend her purse. Marissa opened the bag and took her flask from the bag, she just wanted to have one more sip, just one more, and it would numb the pain that she was feeling.

"Marissa, that won't help." Summer sighed, and the shorter brunette reached for the bottle as the taller girl loosened the grip on the flask.

"It helps." Marissa said in a small voice after that Summer had gotten the flask from her, this was the breaking point that Summer had waited for, now she just hoped that Seth had at least found Ryan and that the boy had told her boyfriend to make that call.

/

"Call her or I will." Ryan said as he looked at Seth, who was just sitting on the floor. "And we both know that she won't come if I call her."

"But what should I say." Seth said as he looked at Ryan as he said in a sarcastic tone, "Hi Alex, haven't talked to you in a while, you should come to Newport Hospital, and Marissa kind of needs you here."

"that might not be the right thing to say but it might be the best thing to say." Ryan said, he didn't feel like having an argument with Seth about what the boy should say to the blonde over the phone. "Just get to the point, that she is needed here."

/

"What!"

"You need to come to Newport, to the hospital." Seth said over the phone, he had said just that a couple of minutes earlier, it wasn't that hard to understand, he wanted Alex to come to Newport and help them with Marissa.

"I heard you the first time." Alex said over the phone but she didn't understand why she should be there. "But the question is more like why?"

"Marissa needs you here." Seth said, hoping that it would make her decision a bit easier.

"If that is true." Alex said, sighing, and shaking her head, she knew that nobody could see her but what else would she supposed to be doing. "then she can call me herself."

"Sure, she could do that but at the moment she is a bit preoccupied." Seth said, he didn't know how much he should say. "And besides that if I were you I would come anyway, I wouldn't want Summer to try and find you so that she could go all rage blackout on your ass."

"I'm not afraid of her." Alex said, and looked at the phone, one thirty; she had been on the phone with her ex-boyfriend for about fifteen minutes. "I'll be there tomorrow but I need to close this bar and get some sleep before I drive there."

"Perfect." Seth said and had a smile on his lips, he had done what he was supposed to do, and his work was now done.

/

"Ms. Cooper?" A doctor asked as he came waling up with his scrub-mask and hat in his hand as he looked over at Marissa.

"Yeah?" The lanky girl said as she met the doctors eyes, waiting for him to continue with what he was about to say when he came looking for her.

"Your sister is in recovery, she should be fine, there were no complications and we have her stabilized." He said as he looked at the girl, he could tell that she wasn't that much older than his own daughter that he had at home. "If you want you can go to her, but don't stay all night."

"Thank you." Marissa said as she had realized what the doctor had said.

/

Marissa walked inside the room that her sister was laying at the moment; she closed her eyes when she saw her younger sister laying there. She knew that it could have been here that was laying there instead of Kaitlin.

The older girl took one of the chairs and moved it closer to the bed and sat down on the chair and closed her eyes, she was just going to rest for a short time before she was going to see her friends that was waiting for her.

/

"You said that Marissa needed me." Alex said as she saw a group of three pretty familiar faces to her, as she stepped into the waiting room and she looked around but she couldn't see the girl that she was there for.

"She needs you." Summer said and stood up and walked to the blonde. "I'll take you to her."

"She is hurt?" Alex asked and looked over at Seth waiting for him to say something. "Nobody said anything about that."

"No, she isn't hurt." Summer said. "it's her sister." The two girls walked from the waiting room, through different hallways of the hospital so that they could get to the hospital room that Marissa was sitting in at the moment and had been for the whole night and a good part of the morning too.

"So if you don't mind me asking." Alex said as the two of them walked together. "Why did you call me can't you guys help her."

"I guess." Summer said and looked at Alex, like she was waiting for the blonde to say something more. "But she needs someone around that doesn't really know Kaitlin that well, and we all do so…"

"So I'm here if you all would breakdown." Alex said. "Thanks."

"That might be a small part of that but she needs you, she wants you here even if she didn't call you or even if she says something else as soon as she sees you." Summer said and looked at Alex. "I promise that, I do know my best friend."

"I hope you do."

/

Alex walked inside the room, and she saw Marissa sitting on a chair, it was a green one. The blonde walked up to the other girl in the room, she grabbed her by the shoulder. Marissa almost jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, she hadnät heard that anyone had entered the room.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Alex said as she looked at marissa.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked, she didn't sound angry, she just sounded defeated, like she didn't know what she was going to do or say.

"I don't know." was the honest answer that Alex gave. "Seth called me and said that I should come here."

"You didn't have to come." Marissa said quietly, and looked over at Kaitlin that was laying in the bed.

"that I know too." Alex and grabbed the second chair that was in the room, and moved it so that she was sitting next to Marissa, and the room became quiet.

"I kind of need someone here that…" Marissa started to say but she had no idea on what she was going to say more.

"I think that I can understand that." Alex said, and she looked over at the younger girl that saw in the bed. "What happened, you don't' have to answer it but it might be easier if you say it to someone?"

"She was on her home from the pier or something like that and then there was a drunk driver that kind of ran a red light…" Marissa said and looked from Kaitlin to Alex.

"She is lucky that she survived and doesn't have that many injuries that I can see." Alex said.

"Yeah, I guess." The taller girl said but she sounded a bit distant. "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure." Alex said, this conversation was as hard as she first had thought that it would be.

"I kind of wished that you would come through the door." Marissa said and looked at Alex, "And sweep me of my feet, just like you did the last time that you where here."

"You aren't the only one that wished that." Alex said with a smile. "I kind of wanted to be that brave and actually do that."

"And you did." Marissa said and looked at Alex before she took the blondes' hand in her own, waiting for Alex to make the next step, the blonde moved her fingers so that her and Marissas' fingers now where intertwined.

"And I'm glad that I did." Alex said and squeezed the other girls' hand.

"So am I." Marissa said before adding. "I kind of need you."

The room went silent, that is what they needed at the moment.

Silence, no words, nothing, just the two of them sitting there together, soaking in the moment. And somehow the wished that this moment would never end, and Alex wished for herself that she had made this move earlier and that they hadn't met again or really talked with each other at a better circumstance.

And then it was said again in a small voice, "I need you now." And Alex turned her head to Marissa as she heard the girl say those words, and she got up and took Marissas' hands and lifted her up so that both of them stood up and then she put her arms around the brunette and just held her tight.

"I'm not going to go anywhere." Alex said and held her even tighter. "I will stay as long as you need me here."

**The End?**


End file.
